Fable 3  Darkness
by Chamst
Summary: The darkness and the mysterious fighter? Okay, Bowerstone is officially..
1. Chapter 1

**_(Former) King Logan's POV:_**

Her feet pounded closer to me, my aching head feeling horrible. I looked up at her. She was angelic and had beauty beyond any of this world. She smirked down at me. "Tired yet?" she asked, her voice harsh yet sweet. She drew her sword, raised it, and was about to strike until the crime bell rang for the top of the tower. She looked up and ran, her feet barely making any noise. On her solid gold sword you saw a glint of **_AQ_**. "You okay?" the gaurds asked, silent. "Just take me to my sister's castle."

* * *

**_Morgan's Point of View:_**

"Please, rest. I beg you. My servants will tend to you." They rushed in with potions and all sorts of treatment items. "I'm going to have to fight them off, too. The darkness already infested the Old Quarter. I must go. Hang in there, brother."

* * *

_**Ben Finn,**_

_** The fight was long, bloody. They eventually subsided, but they killed two-hundred villagers and gaurds. My brother, Logan, made it out safely. I wish that the Aurorans came sooner, but we did make it through safely. The year before the attack went fine preparing, but the battle was too much. The homes and citizens are ALL damaged. We need you to help us clean up the city. Please..**_

_** - Morgan - Queen of Albion -**_

_**

* * *

**_Based on Fable 3 by Lionhead studios. I do not take any credit for the character Logan and Ben Finn. I did create Morgan and the mysterious fighter.


	2. Reaver's TightyWhities?

Ben Finn rushed into the throne room while Hobbes was speaking to me. "Morgan, I- I mean your highness- We must clean up the town... the darkness is gone now and Bowerstone Market is a mess! I mean, if it's okay with you.." He glared at the guards for a second. Just then Reaver walked in. "I gave you _choices _to _save_ your sorry world, but however, you kept all your silly promises. What a waste of money if I may inquire, your highness." "Go away, _Reaver_. Your very presence makes me want to kill a million Hobbes!" I sniffled at him, glaring coldly.

"Listen, I have an offer to make. _If _you update Reaver Industries' tools and such and agree to make a brothel, I will send my child labourers and them foolish workers to clean up all the dead bodies and repair the whole town of Bowerstone, It's up to you as a queen of Albion." I looked at Ben's reaction. I looked at the guards at the sides of me. "Escort Reaver out of my castle and order _my _guards to clean up Bowerstone. Extra pay."

Reaver threw a note into my lap, perfectly, as always. I got rid of my surprize. He _is _the wicked skill hero. I sought a hilarious prank. I left the castle and went to Benjimina. "Listen, want me to get some of Reaver's underwear?" I smirked. "Oh, I would _**love, love, love **_that!" she danced. Also, put this note on his nightable for me!" I looked at the note;

**_Dear Reaver,_**

**_ It's Benjimina! I am like the biggest fan. I live near Millfeild, on the edge of Bowerstone. I wish we could meet at the local pub? Meet me tomorrow!_**

**_ -Benjimina_**

This girl's a lunatic..


	3. Propostion

**_The light in your eyes taunt me  
They insult my people  
The darkness lord has come to protect us  
Our Queen is ready to attack_**

* * *

The underwear was right there, then I heard foot steps, the clacking of Reaver's familiar feet. "Hello, Morgan," he smirked, his Dragonstomper .42 in his hand. "Take the underwear to her. I'm too tired to deal with you."

* * *

"Reaver is at the door, Ma'am. I suggest you see him, your highness, he looks.. tiresome." I thanked my maid and stalked to the door, still wearing my pigamas. "What is it?" I demanded, seeing his face. "You're in your pijamas!" he said, covering a laugh. "Your in your top hat. Your point? Whatever you came for, meet me in the throne room. The guards will take you there." I rushed to my room and got on my practical suit and rushed to the throne room. "You may speak." Reaver walked slowly up to me, taking something out of his pocket and knelt onto his knees. "Try to answer this.." he said looking up at me, smirking, "Will you marry me?" Everyone gasped. "Really, Reaver? You're going to look like a complete idiot if I answer that question," I smirked at him.


End file.
